Until We Meet Again
by 234myname
Summary: Takumi once vowed that he will always be there for Misaki and will make her fall for him over and over again.What if Universe tests them this time and separates the two? What happens when Takumi decides to challenge the fabric of time and change the reality. Can he bring his Misaki back? [AU]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! Well this is my first time trying my hands on writing science fiction where I am terribly new so really nervous and excited for the same. And yes, I know I have two pending fan fictions which I actually don't know whether to continue or not as I feel like I lost the interest of continuing them and probably the readers are not too keen to read as well so that's a secondary topic which I don't want to discuss now. Anyways this fan fic is something which I am not going to abandon as I have the rough draft ready with me but again depends upon the reviews and whether people are liking the concept or not. So now without further adios, let's get started. [This story is going to be a 1:10 ratio mix of the anime and AU] Disclaimer: I neither own Maid Sama nor the characters but I do own the story.

* * *

 _"Away beyond this world of right doing and wrong doing there is a field. I'll meet you there."_

 _-Unknown_

 **DAY 1**

"Train no. 256 going to Shibuya is coming to platform no. 3. Please move back and stand below the yellow line. Be careful so that you don't get your handbags caught. Please be…"

The announcement continues as the train approaches the platform. Soon the hustle bustle begins as the train stopped and people moved inside. The door closes followed by the caution announcements.

Ayuzawa Misaki felt a strong sense of gaze from her left side as she was standing near a metal pole, listening to her favorite songs on her smart phone. Her eyes moved towards the direction to see a blond tuft of hair moving his head to the other side on being caught. Her curiosity rises as she tried to take a closer glimpse. To her surprise, the blonde looked at her side again and their eyes met. Turquoise green met amber.

Soon recognition falls on the brunette, 'Is that Usui Takumi?'

Her thought came to a abrupt stop as the train reached the station and the passengers started moving. Misaki tried to find her way towards the exit door. As she was out, she started looking for the said person but to her surprise he was nowhere.

"I am sure that was Usui. We were in the same class in Seika High." Misaki mumbled aloud.

"Indeed we were."

Misaki got startled hearing a voice so close and looked up to find Usui standing with a small smile on his lips.

"It's been quite a long time. How're you doing Usui?" Misaki gave a bright smile and forwarded her hand for a shake.

Takumi looked at her and then at her extended hand and instead of a hand shake, he pulled her hand in his grasp.

"So better now." Takumi breathed, his eyes flickered a bit of something that resembled relief.

Misaki found his gaze captivating and his hand so warm that for a second she forgot that he was completely holding her hand and was not letting it go.

She broke the hand contact as her eyes darted around awkwardly.

"Can we go for a cup of coffee?" Takumi tilted his head towards her side to get back her attention.

"Co...coffee?"

"I won't take your much time, Misaki. Shall we go?" With a light smile Takumi started moving forward.

Misaki was startled for a moment that he used her first name without any hesitation. Then she remembered that he went to live overseas so there it must be a common practice.

"Oh now I remember" Misaki walked fast to match his steps "After graduation, you went to Overseas right?"

"I did" Takumi stopped and looked at her. It sounded more of a question than an answer.

They took the nearest bus from the stop and sat side by side.

Every now and then, Misaki looked at him and nodded or gave a smile while Takumi's gaze was fixed at her.

"I missed you." Misaki heard a faint murmur from him and as she turned, she saw him looking outside.

"Did you just say something?"

Takumi turned towards her side and with a small nod, he denied.

Soon the bus came to a halt and they hopped down.

"That's our usual café. Let's go." Takumi took Misaki's hand and before she could protest, he pulled her and they went inside.

'Did he just say "our usual café" but it's my first time—' Misaki's thought comes to a stop where she felt a glimpse of two people sitting on one of the tables, laughing and teasing each other, the girl looked like her while the guy looked like…"

"Misaki...Mi..Ayuzawa. Are you okay?"

Takumi kept a firm hand on her shoulder and made her sit on one of the chairs. Misaki kept a hand over her head as Takumi asked for a glass of water and handed her as the waiter provides them. She sipped a bit and kept the glass aside.

"I am sorry if I forced you to come with me. It's just..I was happy to see you again Ayuzawa."

"That's fine Usui but have you ever noticed me in school?" Misaki smirked "I mean you used to have a big fan following of female peers whom you used to reject every single time. We never had a single conversation in school."

Takumi looked shocked for a moment but he was quick to hide it. "Of course we never had one. But that doesn't mean I never noticed you Kaichou."

Takumi gave her his own sexy smirk which made Misaki flushed a bit. Suddenly she could hear the word Kaichou in her brain again as for a moment it felt like this was not the first time she was called in this endearing tone. She looked up to find him gazing at her lovingly.

"Let's order something." Misaki said to change the subject.

Takumi called the waiter and they ordered for a Latté and Cappuccino respectively.

"So where were you going today?" Takumi opened a general topic to make her comfortable.

"Oh today it's an office week off for me so I usually come to the Central market as they have lot more things than the normal departmental store and then I got to meet Tora as his office is nearby."

"Tora…Tora Igarashi from Miyabiaoka High School?" Takumi looked crestfallen for a moment.

"Yeah" Misaki gave him a confused smile "We got together after graduation and we are engaged now." A natural blush came on her cheeks as she mentioned this.

Just at the moment, the waiter came and placed their respective drinks and with a bow, he took his leave.

"How can you be engaged to that guy? That guy tried to assault you once." Takumi found his voice getting louder but he can't stop himself.

"Assault? Misaki looked angrily at him. "Mr. Usui, I think you're having some confusion here, he never assaulted me. We are a couple from the high school days."

Takumi lowered his eyes and ran his hands on his face. He took a deep breath and faced her.

"I am sorry. I was...was confusing him with some other person. Please forget what I said."

Misaki looked at him looking apologetic and with a smile she forgives him. In order to lighten the atmosphere, they talked about other stuff happening in their lives and exchanged numbers to keep in touch.

After paying the bill, they headed outside.

"It was really nice meeting you, Usui." Misaki grinned at him.

Takumi grinned back.

"You are so different here." He murmured more to him then to her.

"Huh?" Misaki cocked a confused brow at him to which he nodded with a melancholy smile.

"Shall I escort you till your place?"

"No I am good." Misaki nodded "Keep in touch." With this she waved at him and hailed a taxi.

"I will." Takumi waved back as a tear trickled down his cheek.

* * *

With a slight rustling in his pocket, Takumi pull the flat key and shoved it inside the key lock. At a click sound, he opened the door. He took a bit of the surrounding and made himself comfortable on the sofa.

He fetched for his phone from his jean pocket and started going through his gallery pictures. His hand stopped at the picture of a little baby girl. Blonde hair, amber eyes and a toothy smile.

'My little angel.' Takumi placed the phone close to his chest and closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes and tilted his body sideways to find a piece of paper fold on the side table. He kept the phone aside and took the folded paper and started reading.

 _"I am going out to run some errands._

 _Food is stock on the fridge. Microwave it._

 _I'll be back by evening."_

 _-Je_

Takumi sighed a bit and dialed a number.

"Je" Takumi sounded breathless.

"Can't contain your happiness child?"

Takumi could hear a hearty smile on the other end of the phone. He smiled hearing him.

"Thank you so much old man. Please come home soon. I can't wait to tell you what happened today."

"You met her, right?"

"Yes I met her, she is a bit different here but she is still the same, still my Misa." Takumi found his throat choking as tears stung his eyes.

"Good for you. Good for you." Je smiled "But child, remember your promise?"

Takumi's eyes became motionless for a moment but with a deep sigh, he nodded "Yes I do."

"Good. Meet you in the evening." With a click, he hung the phone.

* * *

 _"I am sorry Mr Usui but we were not able to save your wife."_

 _"You're lying she is not dead, she is not dead you get that." Takumi screamed and grabbed him by his collar. The guards came and separated the two of them._

 _Takumi sat on the floor lifeless._

"No..no" Takumi got up with a thud. He was sweating a lot. His looked at his surroundings and took deep breaths to calm himself. It was a dream.

"Child, are you okay." A man clad in orange robe came and sat beside him. He gave him a glass of water which he took and emptied the glass taking large gulps.

"Je" Takumi said "Sorry for disturbing you."

"Sleep is not important child." Je placed a hand on his shoulder "If this getting too much for you then we can always go.."

"No." Takumi stopped him midway, "I don't want to go, not yet."

"Suit yourself."

With a sigh, Je stood and folded his arms behind his back as he left leaving a Takumi looking at the wall blankly.

* * *

Okay guys. That was the first chapter. Comments/ criticize but not so harshly. I shall be eagerly waiting for it. Will try to continue soon.

-234myname


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A huge shout-out to all the readers who have added this story as their favorite followed it and commented on it. Thank you for the support. Very much appreciated. Now without wasting any time let's get back to the story.**

Disclaimer: I neither own Maid Sama nor the characters but I do own the story.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _"There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness"_

 _-Friedrich Nietzsche_

 **Dear Diary,**

 **Well it's been a great day today. I met Tora who was annoyed yet again as I was 5 minutes late. Typical of him! Why is he such a punctuality freak, I wonder? But nonetheless we went to the central market, had lunch at our usual spot and then I hugged him goodbye. He can be super annoying yet he is cute. Oh from the word cute, I remember…I met Usui today. Remember Usui, that cute guy in my high-school? I mentioned him to you once when I caught him rejecting another girl's confession. He used to be so arrogant yet he looked sexy and; guess what… I met him today at the subway station. He still looked so good and he asked me to have coffee with him. I know…it's a bit shocking right? We never exchanged a single conversation in our entire school life. But today he behaved as if…**

"…we have always known each other." Her hand comes to a stop as she expressed her thoughts aloud. "But I was instantly relaxed after meeting him. Normally I would have argued with Tora for grumbling but it felt like my heart…it felt so warm."

Misaki's hand automatically moved as she placed it on her chest. She closed her diary and rested her head on the chair as she shut her eyes. All the events with Usui started playing on her head. Her eyes cracked open as she felt a sudden ache on her head.

Misaki found her cheeks wet as she lifted her hand from her chest and felt it against her cheek.

' _Why... why am I crying?'_ Her thought came to an abrupt halt as she heard her mother's voice.

"Misaki, dinner is ready"

Wiping her tears, she quickly collected herself and with a "Coming okaasan" she headed downstairs.

 **DAY 2**

It was a typical evening at Ayuzawa household. Minako was preparing the tea while Misaki was helping with the snacks. Suzuna was wearing a cosplay maid outfit and running around the whole house showing it to everyone.

"Otousan, how do I look?" Suzuna twirled dreamily and bowed at her father.

"So adorable my child, when is this event at your college?" Sakuya folded the newspaper and placed it on the dining table.

"Probably the next week, our comic department has kept café as the theme where we girls are the maids and the boys are butlers."

"Oh sounds interesting." Sakuya hummed as he took the cup of tea brought by Minako.

"Heh… you look so girly over there Suzuna" Misaki joined, keeping the tray of snacks on the table.

"Huh, am I not neechan?" Suzuna pouted.

"Absolutely not." Misaki laughed and at the next second they started chasing around the house.

"Okay Misaki, as a punishment for teasing your little sister, you have to wear this maid outfit."

Minako declared as Sakuya and Suzuna agreed with a wide grin.

"Wah! No way am I doing that." Misaki moved her head in denial.

"Oh come-on neechan, we have never seen you wearing a maid outfit before." Suzuna chided.

"It's just an outfit child." Sakuya nodded with a smile.

"Fine." Misaki sighed in exasperation as Suzuna high-fives their parents and took her along to change.

After a while Misaki came back with a flushed face wearing the outfit as Suzuna stood beside her parents.

"You look adorable as well Misaki." Sakuya smiled warmly followed by Minako.

*CLICK*

Suddenly Misaki found Suzuna with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Hey! Did you just click a picture of me?"

"That's for neechan's to be husband." Sticking a tongue, she rushed inside.

"Okaasan" Misaki whimpered helplessly.

"I'll see" Minako smiled and went behind her younger daughter.

*RING*

*TING*

The phone and house bell door chimed at the same time.

"Ahh! Can you get the door while I take this call?" Before she could answer, Sakuya headed inside.

Misaki stared at the door followed by her attire and sighed loudly.

"Oh boy this is so embarrassing."

She stood frozen after opening the door seeing the person whom she was never expecting there to be.

"Usui"

* * *

 **Few minutes ago**

 _'This is the worst. I should not be here.'_ Usui sighed standing at the door of Misaki's house. _'I am not supposed to know her house.'_

Before knowing, Takumi was already ringing the door bell.

 _'Well shit, she is going to think like I am a stalker.'_ He grunted his teeth in frustration. _'Damn my self control, I am out of here'_

* * *

Takumi was shocked seeing her in that outfit. Before he could stop, words were already flowing from his mouth.

"Maid Latte."

"Huh? What?" Misaki couldn't comprehend what he said just now.

"Do you still work there?" His eyes reflected sentimental longing.

"Work where?" She looked more confused than ever. Her eyes widened as his large hand envelope her waist and brushed the fabric of her cloth.

"You're wearing your Maid latte outfit, Misaki." Takumi moved closer pulling her towards him.

"Oh...umm.. this outfit is Suzuna's for her college event." Misaki blinked her eyes rapidly and tried to snap out of his trance.

"Suzuna?" Suddenly Takumi realized what he was doing. His arms were wrapped around her waist and their bodies were almost touching each other.

They quickly moved apart while he moved away at a more reluctant pace than her.

"Sorry I.. I was.." Takumi was fumbling to make excuses.

"Would you like to come inside, Usui?" Misaki offered with a small smile.

"Sure."

* * *

They sat side by side as she told him to make himself comfortable. Soon her family joined them. Takumi was shocked to see Sakuya for a moment but then was quick to add the missing pieces.

 _'So Misaki never had a huge debt to pay as Sakuya san never left them and hence she never worked in Maid Latte.'_

"Otousan and Okaasan, this is Usui Takumi. We went to the same High school." Misaki introduced them as the former nodded with a smile at the latter.

"So how did you know where Neechan live?" Suzuna was the first one to throw a question at him.

"Ahh I..I was searching for my relative here but seems like I reached the wrong address." Takumi chuckled awkwardly.

"Son, don't be so nervous." Minako smiled politely "Suzuna has a habit of asking questions."

"Okaasan..." Suzuna pouted and went inside.

They chatted some more and soon it was dinner time. They asked Takumi to have dinner which he declined politely as it was getting late.

"It was lovely meeting you Takumi kun." Minako beamed at him.

"Likewise madam and sir." Takumi smiled and bowed at them.

"Son, please do attend Misaki's wedding. Misaki, go and drop your friend out." Sakuya smiled and headed inside with Minako leaving a stone faced Takumi.

"Well I'll be heading then. Take care Ayuzawa." Takumi gave a small smile and began to move.

"Usui"

"Yeah?" Takumi turned back and gazed at those amber orbs.

She didn't realize that she has actually called him aloud. "Uhh...text me when you reach home."

Takumi gave a lopsided smile at her.

"I will."

Misaki felt her heart skipped a beat at that smile.

She was so dazed that she didn't realize her cell phone was ringing. She saw the name of Tora appearing on the screen. An unconscious sigh escaped her lips as she picked the call closing the door behind her.

* * *

After texting Misaki that 'He reached safely' and receiving a prompt reply as 'Okay goodnight' much to his surprise, a smile curved on his lips. Just then a thought occurred him.

"Je, is it possible that our thoughts and memories can interchange from one dimension to another?" Takumi gulped a can of coke as he sat beside him.

"That's quite a possibility child." Je cocked his eyebrows in a thoughtful matter "You must have heard of the term Déjà vu. People assume that they have been already at this place before or they know what the next person is going to say and how the rest of the conversation is going to go. Science is still looking for answers but for me, I know why it exactly is happening."

Sipping his tea, he continued, "A fragment of your thought from your universe can sometimes pass to an alternate universe. What happened at one dimension must not have happened at the other dimension but your thoughts make you believe that they actually occurred at some point of your time which actually occurred, but in that alternate universe."

"So can it be possible that Misaki has already started experiencing déjà vu?" Takumi kept the half empty can and looked at the old man.

"Yes." Je breathed firmly as he kept his cup down "And maybe more than a normal person should experience. Your arrival itself has started making changing in her life. This should not go beyond her control or it can be dangerous for her."

"Takumi's eyes widened hearing the last line.

"Misa is going to be fine right. I don't want to lose her again Je." He frantically held his hand as beads of sweat started appearing on his forehead.

"Child, like I already mentioned before, be with her but don't overdo it." He patted his hand in assurance and left the room.

Takumi roughly ran a hand through his blond hair as he kept his head on the sofa cushion lost in thoughts. Before knowing he already fell asleep and got caught up in a sweet dream.

* * *

 _Fishing his keys from his pocket, Takumi tried to key in and make sound as less as possible. Breath held, he pushed open the door and quietly tried to step in._

 _"You're late." A feminine yet commanding voice could be heard in that dark living room._

 _"Uhh I am sorry Misa." With a click, the brightness surrounded the room as he found her sitting on the sofa wearing a sexy black night gown._

 _"It's already past 12:00." Folding her arms, she moved towards him. As she reached half an arms distance, she pulled him by his tie as his work bag dropped on their feet and their bodies flushed close to each other._

 _"Happy 1st Anniversary, Misa chan." Takumi purred at her ear as he began to nibble on her earlobe._

 _"I am still very angry." Misaki whispered as she found her voice quivering as he sucked on the skin behind her lobe._

 _"Oh but I have a lot to offer to cajole my lovely wife so she can forgive me." Takumi smirked as he bit down on the same spot making her hiss in pain._

 _"But let's start with a lovely lovemaking session first."_

 _"Perverted alien."_

 _"Happily yours perverted alien." With a grin he started pecking her lips soon turning them into long and deep kisses. Their tongue meeting in the middle, exploring each other's lips. Before she knew, he was carrying her in their bedroom_

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my! Takumi was sure having a steamy dream over there *blushes madly* lol. Anyways I hope you guys liked it. Keep supporting by your comments.**

 **-234myname**


End file.
